You Really Shouldn't Run Like That
by hufflepuffbrunette247
Summary: Anakin finds out something about Padme that changes their lives forever. Humorous twoshot. Read, review, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! Well, this is the product of when my mom and I have Starwars playing in the background and my mom gets to making fun of the characters. Obviously this is in the third movie, but there is no Sith threat or anything else that would be in the plot of the third movie except for Padme's pregnancy. Sorry if a lot of the details are horribly incorrect, but I haven't seen the movies for a while. Oh! Almost forgot! Of course I don't own Star Wars! Why would George Lucas have the screenname hufflepuffbrunette? Well, e****njoy!**

* * *

The door opened as Anakin walked into the apartment and Padme came running.

"Hello love…I mean loves," he said touching her ever growing belly. "You really shouldn't run like that, I'm sure it's not good for little Leia."

"It's only fifteen feet Anakin, I'm sure _Luke _will be fine. Besides, I have to learn to move faster than I do now, pregnancy has made me very inefficient."

"Don't worry, it'll only be a few more months now," he said, stroking her hair. She actually had it down today and it looked lovely, all curly and beautiful. She always had it up in these ridiculous hairstyles, which made her having it down even more of a treat.

"Well Anakin, I can't be this immobile the next time I'm pregnant," she laughed.

"Next time?" he asked nervously.

"Of course silly, you didn't think that we'd only have one child did you?" she asked.

"Um…well…" he started, fear evident in his dark, brooding eyes.

"Don't worry, once you see the little bundle of joy you'll want to have another," she smiled.

"I guess, maybe one or two more."

"One, two, however many come along," she said dreamily.

"Love, you do realize that I'll rarely be home to help raise these multiple children you seem to be planning on, right?" he said gently.

"Yes, I do, but as you remember it was once my job to run an entire planet during a war, and I think I can handle a few children."

"Children are a handful Padme, it's different than organized government. Trust me, I see younglings everyday, they wreak havoc."

"I have seen children before Anakin! They do not wreak havoc!" she laughed. "If they're properly raised that is," she paused. "Anakin, what if the baby had a high enough midichlorian count and the order takes him away?" she asked nervously.

"I'll make sure she's fine. She'll be raised in the temple like all the other younglings, but I'll keep a special eye on her. Later on we'll try again, okay?" he said, pecking her lips. He was relieved that she didn't want to actually have of all those children.

"But how often will that happen?" she asked.

"I don't know Padme, how often will you be having children?" he teased.

"That depends on how fertile I am," she grinned, "and considering we've only been married for six months..."

Anakin paled. Was that the plan? A baby every time they had sex when she wasn't already pregnant? He realized that in their love sick stupor several months ago, he and Padme had never talked about kids and having a family. "Padme, maybe you never learned about this in political school, but there is a thing called birth control. It's a pill and you take it every day or week or something, and you don't get pregnant."

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked, seeing genuinely confused.

"Maybe because you don't want to be pregnant all the time?" he suggested.

"But Anakin, don't you want children?"

"That wasn't the question."

"Well, if you'd rather adopt tell me now and we'll do it that way."

"That wasn't the point Padme; I don't want a new baby every time we have sex."

"Isn't that what sex is for?"

"No…well, yes…but no," Anakin said, extremely flustered. He didn't think he'd have to explain the intimacies of something he wasn't supposed to know anything about to such a prominent political figure, especially since she was already pregnant. He shook his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "How many children were you planning on?"

"I don't know, maybe nine or ten…"

"NINE OR TEN CHILDREN! IN THIS APARTMENT!" Anakin screamed. "THAT BETTER BE A JOKE!"

"No, we wouldn't live here silly, we'd move back to Naboo, live on the lake…you do remember the lake don't you?...and I'll just use the money I get for not spilling the political secrets of Naboo, both as the Queen and as a senator, so I can stay at home with them."

"Padme, nine children, one of you and one of me maybe a few times a month at most, does this picture seem a little off balance to you?"

"In my village that was a normal number," she pouted.

"Then your village is crazy!" Anakin shouted.

"I knew it! I knew you didn't like my parents!" she said, breaking out into sobs.

"This isn't about your parents! This is about you wanting ten freaking children!"

Padme continued to sob, as C3PO walked into the room.

"My oh my! Master Anakin, what is going on?" he fretted.

"He hates my…" Padme started, but the rest was incomprehensible as she continued on some rant about how she knew how Anakin hated her parents.

"It's nothing 3PO, she's just very pregnant. Her hormones are going crazy." Anakin said.

C3PO sighed. "It's alright, Miss Padme, it'll only be a little longer," he said, patting her shoulder.

WHAM! She punched him in the stomach and once she was sure he had fallen to the floor, she turned back around and continued sobbing.

"Help! Help! I can't get up!" 3PO cried. After laughing at him for a few minutes Anakin finally helped him up.

"Why don't you go get her some chocolate?" he suggested.

"Well; I do believe I will never understand human behavior. Entirely irrational, that's what it is…" 3PO muttered to himself as he walked out of the room.

"Nice left hook you've got there, I don't think that pregnancy has hurt your punch," Anakin said, trying to regain standing.

Padme then proceeded to demonstrate her right hook by punching Anakin in the face, causing his nose to bleed.

"Ow! OW! PADME DAT WAD MY NODE! AHHH!" Anakin shouted, running around the room, getting blood everywhere.

"Don't be such a baby Anakin," she said wiping her eyes. "You'll have to be able to take more than that when you roughhouse with the boys."

"I've hinted again and again Padme, but I guess I'm just going to have to say it! I DON'T WANT nine or ten children. One is good, two is good, three is okay, but past that it really gets to be a bit much."

Padme glared at him, but then an evil look flashed across her face as her expression softened. "I'm sorry honey, I guess it's just all these pregnancy hormones running around. You're right, we'll see how we do with one and work our way from there."

Just then 3PO came back into the room, carrying a large assortment of chocolate treats. When he saw the state of the room he stopped though. "Oh goodness! This room is a mess! I'll have to call the cleaning droid and have him come up here, and you know how hard he is to get on a Saturday…"

Anakin knew it was best to leave the room when it came to Padme and chocolate. Trying to keep her from it was like angering a wookie, but obviously 3PO was unaware of this phenomenon. As he was cleaning off his face, he heard the metal droid crash against the wall again. "Is everything alright dear?" he called from the bathroom, not wanting to get any closer than necessary.

"Yes," she said sweetly, "I think 3PO is malfunctioning though, you might want to take a look at him."

Finally at the crinkling of candy wrappers he knew it was safe to come in.

"Master Anakin! Thank goodness you're here!" 3P0 said, but Anakin walked over and turned him off before he could say anymore.

"I'll fix the problem before I leave. And I want to apologize for earlier. I know that's your culture; I guess it still seems foreign to me. I know we can both be obstinate sometimes, but I'm glad that…"

"You could see reason," they both finished the sentence.

* * *

**Ooooooohhh...what will happen next? Please review, sometime soon I'll post part two. Thanks!**

**Hufflepuffbrunette**


	2. Many Years Later

* * *

**Hello readers! I was very pleased to see the huge number of readers (as well as all the different countries that came up on the story stats page) for this story! Apparently Starwars is far more popular than Twilight. Normally I would be posting on my other story at this time, but considering the chapter is unfinished, I figured I'd finally give you guys the second and final chapter of this little thing. I really enjoyed writing this and this is the first time I have actually completed something! Yay! Have fun reading!**

* * *

Anakin threw his bag over his shoulder as he walked over to the dock going out over the lake.

"Anakin!" Padme exclaimed running over to him, nearly knocking him down in a hug.

"I guess there's no use in telling you not to run is there?" he sighed. "What's the baby's name this time?"

"Laura."

"So you think it's a girl this time?"

"I know it's a girl."

"Then I think it's a boy."

"Fine, but know you've been wrong every time."

"I was right once!"

"We had twins, a girl and a boy, you couldn't be wrong."

Finally Anakin noticed something amiss.

"Padme, why is there a camera crew in the yard?"

"One of the holo networks wanted to do a documentary type thing on the family."

"Tell the camera who this is," one of the cameramen whispered.

"This," Padme said, turning to the camera, "is Anakin. He's a Jedi knight and a very good friend of mine."

"Daddy!" one of the younger boys called, running up to him.

"Daddy?" the cameraman asked.

"Haha, kids…you see, Anakin and I are so close sometimes the younger ones get confused and call him daddy," Padme chuckled nervously.

The cameraman seemed satisfied and went back to taping the children playing in the water.

"Hey buddy," Anakin said picking him up trying to remember the name. Why did Padme insist they all began with L? He started to tick through the boys, eliminating names. Luke, Liam, Leo, Lincoln, Landon, Lance…

"Momma! Lance pushed me!" he said.

"Oh really now?" Padme asked. "I don't know Louis, you've been fibbing a lot lately." Louis! That was the child's name! Before he could say anything though, Padme took Louis and they went to go find Lance.

"Hi Dad!" Leia said, running up to him and giving him a hug. At thirteen she was hardly a child anymore. She was already toting around the newest baby, Logan was it? Like he was her own child.

"I don't think you're supposed to call me dad because of the cameras," Anakin said. He still wasn't entirely sure what they were for.

"I know. Mom explained it to us earlier, but they're not watching us, they're taping Mom getting Lance," she gestured to Padme, now dragging Lance up the shore to sit in the "corner". "How're Luke, Lorraine, and Landon?"

"Luke just got apprenticed to Obi-wan. What can I say? The man loves to boss people around. Lorraine is training to become a Padawan and Landon's still a youngling, but they're all doing fine."

"That's good," she smiled, but then turned and saw a few of the others roughhousing in the water. "Leo! If you drown Lilly you know mom's going to kill you!" Leia shouted.

"Umm…Leia…" Lindsey giggled, coming up from behind, but Leia was preoccupied with the other children. Anakin looked down and saw what Lindsey was laughing at.

"Don't eat that Lizzie! Lila! Don't just stand there! Get her before she eats the worm!"

"Leia…I think…" Anakin started.

"Sorry…what was that?" she said. The camera crew had heard her shouting and was focusing on her.

"Leia look down."

She turned as red as the stain on her white bikini bottom as she tried to cover herself.

"Why didn't anyone say anything?" she said, near to tears.

One of the camera men sniggered.

WHAM! That was the end of the holo program. And the cameraman's chances of having kids. Those four year olds can be quite feisty.

* * *

**Well, that's the end (maybe....)! But I like to challenge my readers, so one last challenge although I can't really offer a reward, try and figure out how many children there are (I'm pretty sure I named them all). Thanks for reading!**

**Hufflepuffbrunette :)**


End file.
